parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Nemo (NatureRules1 Version)
NatureRules1's movie spoof of Finding Nemo Cast * Marlin - Cheetah (Ancinonyx jubatas) * Nemo - Cheetah Cub (Ancinonyx jubatas) * Dory - Thomson's Gazelle (Eudoracas thomsonii) * Gill - Lion (Panthera leo) * Bloat - Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) * Peach - Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) * Gurgle - Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) * Bubbles - Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) * Deb/Flo - Leopard (Panthera pardus) * Jacques - Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) * Nigel - Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) * School of Moonfish - Black-Tailed Prairie Dogs (Cynomys ludovicianus) * Crush - African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) * Squirt - African Bush Elephant Calf (Loxodonta africana) * Mr. Ray - Moose (Alces alces) * Bruce - Wolverine (Gulo gulo) * Anchor and Chum - Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) and Grey Fox (Urocyon cinereoargenteus) * Blenny the Worried Fish - Eastern Chipmunk (Tamias striatus) * Anglerfish - Cougar (Puma concolor) * Seagulls - Bar-Headed Geese (Anser indicus) * Whale - Sei Whale (Balaenoptera borealis) * Jerald the Pelican - Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos) * Tad - White-Tailed Deer Fawn (Odocoileus virginianus) * Pearl - Canada Goose Gosling (Branta canadensis) * Sheldon - Domestic Calf (Bos taurus) * Dr. Phillip Sherman - Impala * Barbara - Walrus * Darla Sherman - Vulturine Guineafowl * Barracuda - Brown Bear (Ursus arctos) * Bill - White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) * Ted - Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) * Bob - Domestic Bull (Bos taurus) * Fish roaming around in the neighborhood - Blue Wildebeests (Connochaetes taurinus) * Mother Fish - Cape Hunting Dog (Lycaon pictus) * Guppies - Cape Hunting Dog Pups (Lycaon pictus) * Mr. Johanson - Regal Horned Lizard (Phrynosoma solare) * Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) * Sponge Bed Guppy - Red Kangaroo Joey (Macropus rufus) * Other Fish Students - Various Young Animals * Jimmy (Fish Student that gets left behind) - Lion Cub (Panthera leo) * Fishes that Nemo sees passing by - Blackbucks (Antilope cervicapra) * Fish Student that sees Nemo 'swimming out to sea - Giant Panda Cub (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) * One of Divers (Hunters) that took Nemo - Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) * Two Pelicans (after the 'Shark' scene (The One Said Nice! then left) & The other stayed) - Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) and Verreaux's Eagle (Aquila verreauxii) * Patient #1 - Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * Chuckles (Darla's previous fish) - Eurasian Harvest Mouse (Micromys minutus) * Squishy - Spotted Hyena Pup (Crocuta crocuta) * Jellyfish Forest - Spotted Hyenas (Crocuta crocuta) * Sea Turtles - Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis), African Forest Elephants (Loxodonta cyclotis) and Asian Elephants (Elephas maximus) * Sea Turtle Babies - Black Rhinoceros Calves (Diceros bicornis), African Forest Elephant Calves (Loxodonta cyclotis) and Asian Elephant Calves (Elephas maximus) * Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story - Tarsier (Tarsius) * Three fish listening to turtle - White Storks (Ciconia ciconia) * Minnow - Kirk's Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii) * Big Fish - White Rhinoceros (Ceratherium simum) * Lobsters - Caribous (Rangifer tarandus) * Swordfishes - Egyptian Cobras (Naja haje) * Dolphins - Ostriches (Struthio camelus) * Bird Group #1 - Snow Geese (Chen caerulescens) * Birds on Lighthouse - Common Ravens (Corvus corax) * Bird Group #2 - Lesser Flamingos (Phoenicopterus minor) * Pelican #1 - Demoiselle Crane (Anthropoides virgo) * Patient #2 - Black-Footed Ferret (Mustela nigripes) * Krill swimming away - Round Sardinella (Sardinella aurita) * Davey Reynolds - Sugar Glider (Petaurus breviceps) * Pelican #2 - Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) * Other Pelicans - Roseate Spoonbills (Platalea ajaja) * Boy in Waiting Room - Chinkara Calf (Gazella bennettii) * Mother in Waiting Room - Chinkara (Gazella bennettii) * Balding Man in Waiting Room - Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri) * Brunette-haired Woman in Waiting Room - Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) * Green Crab - Black Rat (Rattus rattus) * Red Crab - Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) * Fish Group who get caught in a net - Przewalski's Horses (Equus ferus przewalskii), Bactrian Camels (Camelus bactrianus), Mongolian Gazelles (Procapra gutturosa) and Saigas (Saiga tatarica) * Animal Kidnappers (Fishermen) - Electric Eels (Electrophorus electricus) *Mike Walsowski (In Outakes)- Tiger (Panthera tigris) Gallery WMSP_Cheetah_.png|Cheetah as Marlin Baby Cheetah.jpg|Cheetah Cub as Nemo Thomson's Gazelle.jpg|Thomson's Gazelle as Dory Lion waiting in Namibia.jpg|Lion as Gill Hippo.jpg|Common Hippopotamus as Bloat Giraffe 549 600x450.jpg|Giraffe as Peaches Nine-banded Armadillo.jpg|Nine-Banded Armadillo as Gurgle 1369658543 zebra.jpg|Plains Zebra as Bubbles LeopardImage.jpg|Leopard as Deb and Flo Aardvark (Animals).jpg|Aardvark as Jaques Cynomys ludovicianus.jpg Impala.jpg Loxodonta-africana1.jpg African-elephant-calves-playing.jpg Moose (Animals).jpg Gulo Gulo.jpg Red Fox.jpg Fox, Grey.jpg Chipmunk.jpg Cougar.jpg Large-Ba-Headed-Goose-water-bird-pictures.jpg HI 257682.jpg Eagle, Golden.jpg Deer.jpg Canada-goose.jpg Bb1a46f428fcf235929c6e94e9780765--wild-bull-bullfighting.jpg Brown bear.jpg Blue-wildebeest-connochaetes taurinus-1.jpg African wild dog (Lycaon pictus pictus).jpg Kangaroo.jpg Indian-blackbuck-male-2.jpg Giant-panda.jpg KillerWhale 01 IPredator.jpg GTY black rhino lpl 131027 16x9 992.jpg Two Young Indian Elephants.jpg Cameroon Elephants.jpg Spotted-hyaena.jpg Tarsier.jpg European-white-stork5.jpg Dik-Dik, Kirk's.jpg White Rhinoceros.jpg Minor 20100316 7430.jpg Bengal Tiger.jpg Category:NatureRules1 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Upcoming Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs